Kensi's Choice
by DensiLover116
Summary: NCIS:LA story about Kensi and Deeks and how she's dealing with an unexpected email from someone she thought was out of her life and suddenly comes right back into it. So now she has a decision to make,who will she choose? I OWN NOTHING NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!


_**Densi Fan fiction **_

_**(Hey guys this is my first fanfiction like ever and I really love Densi so I decided to write a little story , let me know what you think? :) P.S. Please be nice) I own nothing No Copyright Infringement Intended! **_

(Kensi enters the boatshed and she checks her email on her laptop)

K: ("Okay just let me check this really quick then I'll head back to the bullpen with the others" Hmm, junk mail, coupons, spam. Hmm this looks interesting it doesn't have a name or subject it's from an anonymous sender? I'm surprised it didn't end up in the spam folder? I guess I should open it she thought? She clicked on the email and was surprised to see it was in a code or something, like the file was encrypted, so she used what little computer skills she had studied in a class she had taken for work. She finally was able to decrypt it and it was a message, a message from someone Kensi knew all too well. She recognized it as soon as she read through it and she was shocked and as confused as to how he was able to contact her after all this time? She read it again to make sure she wasn't imagining it , but no it said exactly what she had wanted him to say many years ago, something she'd only dreamed of ever since that terrible day that he abandoned her. The letter was from Jack and it said that he was finally able to get in touch with her like he had promised. He explained how he owed her a long overdue apology and how he was so grateful for everything she did to help him while they were in Afg. And how if he could take back everything that he did to her he would and how he wanted to start over and be friends if that's what she needed/wanted, he just wanted to be a part of her life again he missed her and he was going back to the states for a meeting and wanted to have drinks with her to talk things over. ) Kensi didn't know what to think of this she had wanted him to say that for a very long time and now out of all times he picks now to decide that he wants her back in his life again? Now when she was just starting to figure out her "thing" with Deeks ?

She quickly sent a reply with an "I need some time do think about this, before I make any decisions Jack. When we go for drinks I'll have my answer for you." She then closed her laptop and decided that she needed some time to think clearly and being at work wasn't going to help with Deeks there. So she decided to walk into work and tell Hetty her situation and she agreed to let Kensi leave for the day. Kensi left to the parking lot and headed to her house and right when she entered she ran to the coach and started to cry from all the drama and confusion that had just entered her life. (About an hour later), she reached for her phone and noticed that she had a couple missed calls and a ton of text messages, mainly from Deeks.

She sent him a text back saying her phone was on vibrate and didn't hear it and that she just needed time alone and that she was "good".

But he knew her to well and texted her back quickly that said : "Kens I know that you think that you need to be alone but I'm your partner and I'm always going to be there for you no matter what, be there soon !"-Deeks

She then heard a knock on her door and went to open it knowing that it would be him and she was right. He was there and had a bag of takeout and a tub of ice-cream her favorite flavor. She let him in and they went to her couch and placed the food and ice-cream on the small coffee table she has. Deeks looked at his partner knowing that something wasn't right, she was different something had changed, he could see it in her eyes , she had been crying he could tell her eyes were red and her eyes were a bit puffy. Deeks: "Hey Kens what's wrong? You left work early and you screened my calls and messages? So are you going to tell me what's got you all worked up and crying might I add"? "Kensi you can tell me anything you know that right"?

Kensi: "Deeks yes I know that you're always going to be here for me, I just needed some time to think I had a weird and stressful day. I had to get home and think about everything, I had a mini breakdown and I didn't want anyone at work to see me like that." I got an email today and it really got to me I wasn't prepared for that….

Deeks : "So you drove home because of an email? What did it say, who was it from"?

Kensi : "It was from someone that I thought was out of my life for good and then un-expectantly decides to show up"!

Deeks : "Who was it from Kensi"?

Kensi :- "It was from….from Jack , Deeks it was from Jack"….. (She said solemnly, tears running down her eyes again)

Deeks: "From Jack" (He felt his stomach turn at the sound of his name, the guy who had broken her heart, suddenly might be back in her life)?

Kensi : "Yeah it was from him, he said he wants to talk and wants to meet up for drinks to talk about things. He asked for me to forgive him and that he's so sorry for ever hurting and leaving me the way that he did."

Deeks : "So what did you tell him Kens"?

Kensi: "I told him that I needed time to think things through and that I'll have an answer for him when he gets to town."

Deeks: "So have you thought things through, have you made up your mind Kens"?

(She could see him looking at her waiting for her answer and deep down she knew the right choice, maybe she knew it all along and just needed to see him to know for sure that she was making the right choice.)

Kensi: "Yeah, Deeks I've made up my mind and I know what's in my heart. I'm going to tell him when I see him for drinks tomorrow."

Deeks: "So you know what you want then?"

Kensi: "Yeah I've made up my mind, as soon as I saw you I knew what I wanted."

Deeks: "So can you tell me your decision here Kens because honestly I'm just trying to hold it together here."

Kensi: (Looks into those blue eyes and tells him) "Deeks I'm tired of crying and double guessing myself, I'm done with the past and only want what's right here in front of me in the future. I knew when I saw you at my door I guess I've always known that but was just too scared to admit it? But not anymore you know me, you know exactly what I need and want. And what I want is us and our "thing"! We can figure it out together if you're in?

Deeks: (Lets out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding and was so relieved) Kens you have no idea how much that means to me and I'm glad that you want us to be together I want the same thing our "thing" We can figure it out together" (He slowly goes to her and puts his arms around her and gently moves her hair away from her eyes and wipes away her tears with his thumb. And looks her in the eyes and he moves her closer to him and gently starts to kiss her cheek and then moves slowly down to her lips and starts to kiss her slowly)

Kensi: (She loves the way that he comforts her and always knows what to do to make her happy, and right now she was pretty happy with the way he was kissing her so tenderly and it felt so good to have him in her arms with him so close to her she could smell his salty, beachy hair, she put her hands into his curls and it felt so good.)

Deeks: (He could tell that she was getting into the kiss as she put her hands in his hair entangling her fingers in his blonde hair. It felt so good to be with her, she was his Kensi after all. She chose him, they chose each other. He slowly whispered into her ear "You know you're my Kensi know"? As he slowly went back to kissing her olive skin tone.

Kensi: "I know and it feels so good to be here with you in your arms, just me and no one else". Because you're my Deeks, The yin to my yang, the right to my wrong"?

Deeks: "That's right Kensi im your Deeks and we're each other's." (They slowly made it to the bedroom where they lay in her bed kissing each other until they cuddled up to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.)


End file.
